kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
096. The Butler, Encouraging
The Butler, Encouraging (その執事、勧奨, Sono Shitsuji, Kanshō) is Chapter 96 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Diedrich, on a secret mission, enters through the main gate, and scolds the guard for presuming he is a commoner. He conducts his research about witches and werewolves, and is appalled by what he discovers. In the meantime, Sieglinde Sullivan ponders about completing the Ultimate Spell. She wishes that once the village is peaceful again, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis will visit again; this notion inspires her to vigorously prepare to execute the spell. Wolfram Gelzer goes into her bedroom and advises her to sleep, but Sieglinde declares that she is ready for her duty. After reading Queen Victoria's request for Sieglinde to have tea with her, Ciel grows frustrated at the difficulty of the task, but asserts that since time is limited, they are to make preparations to leave; Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka comply. He orders Sebastian to dress him, relay more information, and make him morning tea. In the basement of the Emerald Castle, Sieglinde carries out the Ultimate Spell and loses consciousness shortly after. She wakes up in her bedroom and sees Wolfram, who thanks her for her hard work. He becomes sad upon perceiving her bound feet, and Sieglinde asks him if he remembers the day she was named the Emerald Witch; she had screamed while getting her feet bound by Wolfram. Wolfram says he can never forget, and she tells him to not make "such a gloomy face," as she is proud of her bound feet, which proves that she is the descendant of the Great Emerald Witch. She states that she is glad she managed to fulfill one of her responsibilities as the Emerald Witch that day and asks if Wolfram thinks her mother, the previous Emerald Witch, whose face she no longer remembers, would be happy as well, and he assures her that that is the case. Sieglinde, then, enthusiastically suggests that they go outside to learn more things, since she has completed the Ultimate Spell. Wolfram sternly tells her she cannot, since they are not allowed to leave the wolves' valley by law. He urges her to rest and leaves. Later, Sieglinde is woken up by the sound of knocking on her window. She looks out the window, and finds Ciel and Sebastian, to her astonishment. Ciel reminds her that she should not be surprised by the fact that they managed to get up there, since she is a witch "that flies through the air on a broom." She learns that he has returned to normal, and when Ciel proclaims that he wants to express his gratitude, she mischievously assumes he is making a sexual innuendo. Sebastian shushes a chagrined Ciel before he creates a ruckus, and declares that they have prepared the thing she yearns for the most: the outside world. When she hesitates because she is the Emerald Witch and must abide by the customs of the village and remain there, Ciel apologizes for proposing to take her outside and tells her they will be gone by morning "just like a dream." He thanks her and bids her goodbye. Overwhelmed with emotion, Sieglinde holds onto his caped overcoat and announces in tears that she will go with them. Sebastian changes her outfit, and then, both he and Ciel take her hands, to escort her to "an unknown world." Characters in Order of Appearance *Diedrich *Sieglinde Sullivan *Wolfram Gelzer *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Hilde Dickhaut *Grete Hilbard *Finnian *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Tanaka *Snake Navigation es:Capítulo 96 it:Capitolo 96 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc